1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an epicardial defibrillator lead for the heart, and more particularly, pertains to an epicardial defibrillator lead which is positioned through a small incision or percutaneously in the paracardial space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art defibrillator leads have required major surgery for the patient, and the mortality rates for such patients is excessive. The surgical procedure for the prior art defibrillator leads required opening of the thoracic cavity, opening of the paracardial sac, and placing the electrode of the defibrillator lead in contact with the left ventricle.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art procedures for the prior art defibrillator leads by providing an epicardial defibrillator lead which can be inserted through a small incision or percutaneously in the paracardial space. The defibrillator lead positions between the left ventricle and the paracardial wall.